Problem: Last week, Ashley and Brandon decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend William to time them with a stopwatch. After 1.13 minutes, William agreed to time the runners. Ashley sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 47.97 seconds. When it was Brandon's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 43.89 seconds. How much faster was Brandon than Ashley in seconds?
To find how much faster Brandon was than Ashley, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ashley's time - Brandon's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ Brandon was 4.08 seconds faster than Ashley.